the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker/Credits
Full credits for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Logos Opening A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... Closing Directed by J. J. ABRAMS Based on Characters Created by GEORGE LUCAS Visual Effects Supervisor ROGER GUYETT Visual Effects Producers JANET LEWIN STACY BISSELL TJ FALLS Crawl Art Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Lucasfilm Design Supervisor JAMES CLYNE ILM Visual Effects Supervisor PATRICK TUBACH ILM Animation Supervisor PAUL KAVANAGH CAST TBA ART TBA SET DECORATION TBA COSTUME TBA PRODUCTION OFFICE TBA HAIR & MAKEUP TBA CAMERA TBA SOUND TBA VIDEO ASSIST TBA LOCATIONS TBA EDITORIAL TBA VISUAL EFFECTS TBA INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC CG Supervisors KARIN COOPER NIHAL FRIEDEL STEVE HARDY MALCOLM HUMPHREYS BARRY KANE DANIEL LOBL VICTOR SCHUTZ IV ANTHONY ZWARTOUW Compositing Supervisors MICHAEL J. ALLEN SAM BASSETT JOHN J GALLOWAY CHARLES LAI JAN MAROSKE JEFF SUTHERLAND Asset and Environment Supervisors WALDEMAR BARTKOWIAK JEFFREY DE GUZMAN CLEMENT GERARD BRUCE HOLCOMB BEN NEALL ANDY PROCTOR JOHN SERU DAN WHEATON ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Visual Effects Art Directors STEPHEN TAPPIN • CHRIS VOY Digital Artist Supervisors JOAKIM ARNESSON MARCO CARBONI DAVE DALLY SAMUAL DAWES NICOLAS DELBECQ TIM DOBBERT DAVID FISH WES FRANKLIN MAURO GIACOMAZZO LEE GRAFT TREVOR HAZEL TOBIAS KEIP EDMUND KOLLOEN GEORGE KURUVILLA KATE LEE DAVID MARSH GEORDIE MARTINEZ DAVID MENY GEORGES NAKHLE SHEAUHORNG NG ANDREW RITCHIE JOHN SISSEN SHIVAS THILAK JAMES R. TOOLEY MATHIEU VIG ADOM YIP Lead Digital Artists CERNOGORODS ALEKSEI RYAN B. CLARKE CLAUDIO BASSI KEN BEAUCHAMP DANIEL BRKOVIC AARON BROWN GONCALO CABACA TADEUSZ CHMIEL DAVID CRISPINO RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ JULIEN DUCENNE WILL GALLYOT NATHAN GARDNER THIBAULT GAURIAU DAVID GOTTLIEB ALEXIS HALL RICK HANKINS TRAVIS HARKLEROAD JAMIE HAYDOCK MICHAEL HIPP JOHN ISKANDAR MIRANG KIM MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG BEN LAMBERT MARTIN LAPP VOTCH LEVI SEAN MACKENZIE ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT MASA NARITA CAMERON NEILSON RICK O'CONNOR ELLIS PARRY RUSSELL PAUL SIMON "DUCK" RAFIN DIEGO REBELLO WESLEY ROBERTS GRÉGOIRE ROCHON JEREMY SAWYER JEROEN (J) SCHULTE SAM SCHWIER BEN TILLMANN AYLWIN VILLANUEVA JOHN WALKER SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI SAM WIRCH TAKASHI "TAK" YOSHIDA Digital Artists HAYLEY ADAMS PAUL ADAMS TSAO MIN ADRIAN HARSH AGRAWAL BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT SHELBY ALBRIGHT DANIEL ALEJO CHARLES ALLENECK JUAN ALONSO CODY AMOS ARILD ANFINNSEN SIAU YENE ANG WEI KIAN ANG ASIER APARICIO ANTHONY ARNOUX ARTIN ARYAEI AUDUN ASE ALEKSANDAR ATANASOV LOUISE AUBERTIN NOR AZMAN SEUNG YEOP BAEK LANCE BAETKEY ALEXANDRE BAIN ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAN YUNUS BALCIOGLU PHILIP BARNARD KEVIN BARNHILL TOMMY BARRY IAN BAXTER ARTHUR BAYARD BOYAN BAYNOV NICOLAS BEAUFAYS JEAN-PAUL BEAULIEU KEVIN BELL LEONARDO BIANCHI ANDREA BIFERI SABINA BIHLMAIER ADAM BLANK JOAO BOGOSSIAN ARON BONAR SCOTT BOURNE DAVID BOWMAN DYLAN BRINSBURY-MAGEE DAN BRITTAIN JENNIFER BURKE DANIEL CAFFREY PAU CALSINA CHARLEY CARLAT DERRICK CARLIN TAMI CARTER SUSANA FERNÁNDEZ CASCO ERICO CASELLE MICHAEL CASHMORE DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA EDWARD CATLEY WAYNE CHAN MALAVIKA CHANDRAKANTH CAN CHANG ARREV CHANTIKIAN MATHIEU CHARDONNET BENJAMIN CHARLES GEORGIE CHEN YASMINE CHENG EUGENE MATTHEW CHEONG PETER CHESLOFF KAI HSIN CHIN GAN SZE CHING SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA JUNG YOUIL CHOI MAN YU CHUN (CHRISTINE) LESTER JAMES CHUNG MICKAEL COEDEL EMANUELE COMOTTI MARIA CORCHO JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA KRISHNAMURTI COSTA JOSEPH COURTIS RICHARD COURTMAN KEVIN COUTURE CORRINE COWGILL ED COY BETH D'AMATO MIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVA SCOTT DACE KATYA DASHKOVSKAYA PETER DAULTON SCOTT DAWKINS FELIPE DE LANTEUIL SARAH DE SCHOT RUTH DEANE STEVIE DENYER JEROEN DESMET FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF THOMAS DØHLEN KHONG LI DONG HANNES DOORNAERT ANAND DORAIRAJ JORIK DOZY THOMAS DUCKETT TRISTAN DUNSE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON ABDULLAH ECIRLI ADAM ELKINS HARRY ELLARD DAVID ELWELL JUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ DAN ENSTROM KARL ERLANDSEN DAVID R ESPINOZA RAUL ESSIG YOUNGBIN EUN KELLY ISABELLE FAN JENZEL FANTOLGO STEFANO FARCI ALISON FARMER CONNY FAUSER JASMIN FEDDER ANDREAS FEIX JAVIER FERNANDEZ JAKE FERRIS KIEL FIGGINS DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MARCO JUAN ROXAS FIRME BRIAN FLYNN REBECCA FORTH GERMAN CASADO FRAGA LINCE KOLLANOOR FRANCIS JUSTIN FRANCIS-MCLEISH LUDOVIC FREGÉ CHRIS FRYER DAVID FUHRER MARTIN C. FURMAN DANIEL STEFAN GAGIU MIGUEL GARCAO JOANA GARRIDO HONGFEI GENG TAU GERBER ANGELA GIANNONI WALTER GILBERT RANJIT SINGH GILL GEOFFROY GIVRY MIKE GODDARD KENNY GOH DANIEL POMARES GONZALEZ MARIA GOODALE ALEX GOODFELLOW BEN GRANGEREAU MICHAEL LEIGH GRESHAM BRANKO GRUJCIC JONNY GU NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN RODRIGO GUERRERO JESUS GARRIDO GUISADO YAIR GUTIERREZ JOHN GRESKO JEAN-DENIS HAAS K.S. HADDOCK STIAN HALVORSEN ALEXANDER HANNEMAN SAM HANOVER JOHN HANSEN KAROLINA HARDINGER TC HARRISON STACIE HAWDON CHRIS HEMPEL SIMON HERDEN ASIER HERNAEZ NEIL HERZINGER JESSE HILDRETH DAVID HISANAGA ALEX HISLOP SHERRY HITCH GUILLAUME HOARAU ANDREW HODGSON TEO HONG MIKE HONG TAN WOEI HONG RYAN HOPKINS DANIEL HORNE BRYAN HORVAT JESSICA HSIEH ALEXANDER HULSE CHRIS HURTT TANG TAY HWAH ERICH IPPEN ELEANOR JACKSON ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI GEDIMINAS JAUGA JACK JENKINS ERIC JENNINGS SEUNG RYONG JEON RUSSELL CHEN JIARUI WONGSAKORN JITBUNYACHOT KEITH JOHNSON RYAN L. JONES TOMOS JONES YOHAN JOO GERMAINE PHOO HUI JUN SCOTT SEUNGPIL JUNG SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY LUKAS KAMPICHLER OLIVER KANE CHRIS KARLBERG ANDREAS BRAVIN KARLSSON ROSIE KEANE POH SIANG KEE MATTHEW KEE MARK KEETCH KEMAL KEMAL DANIEL KEMEYS LAURENT KERMEL PRAJAKTA KHATA OLIVIER VERNAY KIM SUNGSOO KIM STEPHEN KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER WONG LEONG KIT STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEVEN KNIPPING GORAN KOCOV JULIAN KOERRENZ KENNETH KOH WOSING KOH KOLBY KROOK EVAN KWAN FELDER KWEK JESSICA Y. LAI YEOW KUANG LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT HAYDEN LANDIS JULIEN LASBLEIZ JESSICA LASZLO GIUSEPPE LATERZA TOAN-VINH LE MELANIE LE BLOA ANNA LE DANOIS ROMAIN LE GUILLERM JERRY LEE MELISSA LEE KERRY LEE YOUNG LEE BRICE LEHMANN GUILLAUME LENOEL KEITH LEUNG GLORIA LIANG LEO FENG-I LIAO TODD LIDDIARD BOON-YIK LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN TANG LAI LIN YEO YAN LIN MARTA MOLLA LINANA KIM LINDQVIST BAK LIPING TED LISTER CEDRIC LO REILLY LOHR GABRIEL LOPEZ JESSICA LOW LO WAI LUN LUKAS LUNDBERG FRANKINO LUPO ZIJUN MA JONATHAN MACINTOSH STU MACRAE ARNAUD MALHERBE SALMAN MALIK JONA MALUCK ROBIN S. MANGAT STANISLAW MAREK GIANMICHELE MARIANI ROBERT MARINIC TSVETOMIR MARINOV SCOTT MARRIOTT GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL JOSE MARTIN MARTIN WILL MARTINDALE TOM MARTINEK MARCEL MARTINEZ RAFAEL MARTINS SHAWN MASON GUY MASONWELLS RUDY MASSAR IAN MATHEWS CORENTIN MAUDHUIT DEIRDRE MCCARTHY OLIVER MCCLUSKEY WILL MCCOY CHRIS MCGAW BRANDON MCNAUGHTON JAMES MCPHAIL JOSEPH THOMAS MEKATUKULAM JUAN CARLOS MENDOZA APARNA MEPANI TORY MERCER ADRIAN METZELAAR NEIL MICHKA MICHAEL MIDLOCK LUCA MIGNARDI RYO MIKAI CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING SHIN MINJUNG STEPHEN MISEK AZHUL MOHAMED JAMES MOHAN VIMAL RAJ MOHAN SHUWAN MOK SHAWN MONAGHAN MAT MONRO DANIEL MORENO JIUN YIING MOW DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM DENNIS MÜLLER ANDY MULLIGAN MELISSA MULLIN CHRIS MULLINS NORAH MULRONEY MYLES MURPHY SILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLA ROHIT NAYAK SEBASTIAN NESS JAYDE NG CHEUK YUNG NG YUHON NG MICHAEL HOLM NIELSEN CHUANG NIU AARON NOORDALLY TRISTAN NORTH JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU BEN O'BRIEN JOHN O'CONNELL CIARAN O'CONNOR ADAM O'DONNELL DANIEL O'SHAUGHNESSY MATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEY JOSHUA ONG WOON CHI ONG DANIELE ORSETTI MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE BEN OZERI KEVIN PAGE KAUSHIK PAL KONSTANTINOS PANAGIOTOPOULOS GURPREET PANNU BHAVIK PATEL NEERAJ PATTANI HENRY PENG SHARON PENG SCOTT PENNINGROTH KALLE PETERSON CHRISTINE PETROV MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA FRANCESCO POLITO DANNY POPOVIC SCOTT PRIOR MATTHEW PUCHALA GIORGIA PULVIRENTI LYNN TAN QIANLING NICK NG LI QIN EDWARD QUAH NICHOLAS QUEK OWEN RACHEL ROBERTO RAIO CARLOTA PRIMO REBON MICHELLE REDMAN JAY RENNIE BRETT A. REYENGER KEITH RIBBONS DANIEL LLUSSÀ RIBES MICKAEL RICIOTTI TAVIS ROBERTS SASCHA ROBITZKI PAUL ROBINSON OSWIN RODRIGUES DANIEL ROJAS RODRIGUEZ MATT ROE CALVIN ROMEYN ZHIYANG RONG FABIEN ROSIER PHIL ROUSE BASILISA CANOVAS RUBIO JAMES RUSSELL DANIEL RYAN VALTER SAGRILLO THOMAS SALAMA GREG SALTER GUNTHER SCHATZ DANIEL SCHICK DANIEL SCHMID JEREMY SCHMIDT ROMAN SCHMIDT DAVID SCHOTT CARL SCHRÖTER BRIAN SCHULTZ SEBASTIAN SCHUTT CHARLES SCHWARTZ TANNER SCOTT AMY SENDON ELHAM SENIN SHELDON SERRAO ROGER SERRABASSA BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK SAM SHAH GINA PHOO HUI SHAN MOHAMED IRFAN SYARIAL B. SHARIF SHAWN SUN SHIYU ZIAD SHUREIH ARIEL FLORES SILVA ED SIOMACCO JR. TAY CHIN SIONG JIRI SISKA JESSICA SMITH NATALIE SMITH VINCENT SNG NADIA SO PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN JORGE VIZMANOS SOLANS DANIEL GONZALEZ SOLOZABAL PANYA SOUVANNA JOSEPH SPANO III CHRIS STEFIUK MARKUS STERNER ELINE STRIJDONK JEFF STRUTHERS JONATHON SUMNER CLARISA DEBBIE D/O SUREDERAM MICHAEL KING SUTANTO LIONEL TAILLENS JANICE TAN A.L. JINNG HWEE TAN KEN TAN ROY TAN THEOPHANE TAN DONNA WY TANG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE PIOTR TATAR RENALD TAURUSDI SEOW TAI TEE HUAI YUAN TEH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN FABIAN TEO WILLIAM TEO ALEXANDER TEOH JOHN TESKA NATHAN THOMAS MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE LEE TIBBETTS SHERMAINE TOH WOO YING TONG ANDRE TONG JOSHUA TOONEN ELENA TOPUZOGLO ATTILA TOROK HORIA TRANDAFIR ALEX TROPIEC CHI CHUNG TSE ERIC TUNG ALEXANDRA TURNER REETUJ TYAGI MARIAN-SERBAN UNGUREANU MARTIN USIAK KULAPONG VAIYAMUGAMUYGUL NOOR VALIBHOY LUKE VALLÉE JAN VAN DE LAAR TODD VAZIRI ALEJANDRO VELA-CASTRO LIES VELDEMAN RAM VERMA TRACY VILLEDA DAVID VIVALDINI KYNAN VOYEAUD YOSHI VU STEVE WALTON JEI WANG MENGDI WANG CHANG WANG PIETER WARMINGTON DAVID WASHBURN JUN WATANABE ERIC WEBER PUAH JUN WEI PETER WELTON EVAN WEN NEIL WEST CHRIS WEST MIKE WHITE MARC WHITELAW KRIS WHITFORD NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KAITLYN WILLIAMS ANDY WONG DON WONG STANLEY WONG STEPHEN WONG MIA WORWOOD GILLES WOUTERS TERRY WU YOSHIYA YAMADA EDDY WONG WAI YAP PERRY YAP CAO YE ONN SEN YE JACK YEUNG MARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDIS ZHOU WAN YI LONG YINGHAN OH ZHENG YONG SCOTT YOUNKIN CAN YUKSEL REBECCA HUNG HAN YUN TIFFANY YUNG DEAN YÜRKE ALESSANDRO ZANFORLIN ROBERT ZELTSCH JINGRUI ZHANG JUN ZHANG Visual Effects Concept Artists PABLO DOMINGUEZ AGUILAR AMY BETH CHRISTENSON ADAM ELY BRETT NORTHCUTT BIANCA SCURTU MICHAEL SHEFFELS STEPHEN ZAVALA Visual Effects Production Managers JOSIANE FRADETTE ALEXANDRA GREENE UMAR HUSSAIN SHIVANI JHAVERI JEEN YEE Associate Visual Effects Production Managers WILLIAM BARTLETT IRENE CAI VALENTINA CARNEVALE ASHLEY DOSS ASHLEY HOLDEN ANNIE MACLEOD BETHANY SILLS TIM TRIMMINGS SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK Visual Effects Production Coordinators MARY AUSTIN ALYSSA BLAKE GEORGIE BROWN DIANA CHU SIAN DAVIES BRANDON DICKSON LISA THERESA DOWNEY-DENT REBECCA EFROSMAN HEATHER FISCHER YAP SHE FONG AMANDINE GUTIERREZ YASMINE HAUSLER ALEX HELMAN ENG SZE JIA CHRISTOPHER LEE ANNA MABARAK NICK MIKESELL KAROLINA O'BRIEN ELLIE RITCHIE JESSICA ROYCE CHRISTIAN SMITH JENNIFER SMITH HUDSON STEWART DANIEL TAN SARAH TAN LIVIA TENG KAT TURNER ILM Art Department ASHLEY BRADFORD JENNIFER CORONADO ALEXANDER GUSTAVESON DAVID NAKABAYASHI Technology SCOTT ATKINS BEN BATTY JULIEN COHEN BENGIO RACHEL BROOK ALAN BUCIOR TOMMY BURNETTE ALEX CASTILLO KIRK CHANTRAINE HENRIK DAHLBERG DEREK DAVISON PAUL DEBAUN VICTOR FRENKEL GREG GARSON JASON GEIGER JOE GILLER DAVE PEH THIONG HAN WILL HARROWER MARY HINMAN PETER HRICAK BAYU INDRA EDWARD JONES JAY K. KASHIWABARA CHARLES LATHAM FREDERICK LEMASTER MATT MARTINIS RILEY MCDOUGALL ANTOINE MILLIEZ AARON MORRIS COLETTE MULLENHOFF KHANG NGO KOLENCHERY SIJO PAPPACHAN TAMAS PATAKI PHIL PHAM STEPHANIE PICHEL MOK KAR POH ANDRE CASTELAN PRADO AISH PRASAD SEBASTIAN TAN HUA PUI MATTHIAS SCHARFENBERG BETTY SHAW MICHAEL TURNBULL JIM VANNS Production & Technical Support MELISSA ABAD ALEXIS AGROTIS NABILAH BANU JONATHAN BERES GABRIEL BLANCO JACK BROWN MICHAEL CAIRNS JOY CARMECI TEO SAY CHONG CRAIG CHURCH CASEY CURREY-WILSON SIMON DAVIES MELISSA DE SANTIS ZHU DUODUO LISA DURAND JANNETTE ENG LORI EREZUMA MARIANNA FERRANTE ERIC FRANCISCO KALOYAN GANEV ELISA MONGIL GESTIDO CHEE JUN GHAI MATTHEW GRILLO AMANDA GWA GISELA HERMELING RICKY HERRERA HAZEL HO BRIAN HOLLIGAN JONATHAN HOWARD ZAKI HUSSAIN EMMA IHECHERENOMA BRIAN INSUA JAGADEESH JAYAKUMAR CHRISTOPHER JESTICO CHRISTOPHER JOHNSTON KIMANE JUNEAU ERIN KAHN CHOW YEW KAY MING-YEN KUO VIJAY LAKSHMANAN CLAUDIA LECAROS KIM LEECH MATT LEONARD ANGELA LI DARRYL LI WU LIQUN PATRICK LOWRY CRISTIANE TELES MAIA FIFI MARÉE SARAH MARTIN KATI MAULL ARNAUD MAVOKA-ISANA LEE MCKEOWN REGAN MEAD ELI MENDIOLA LAURA MILLAR RYAN MITCHELL ALLISON MOON JAROD MOSCHENROSS MICHAEL MUELLER JAMIE MUNDY STEVEN MUNIZ ALLISON SMITH MURPHY JENNIFER MUSGRAVE PASA MUSTAFA WILL MUTO GREG NEWMAN WINSTON NG DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL SAMANTHA PANGANIBAN DUNCAN PARKS PARIS PREMDAS SARA PRYGOCKI MATT RANK NAOMI RODRIGUEZ-FINER CARLO RUIZ ALISTAIR RUSSELL FARIQ SAID ADRIAN SAMUELS PEI SAN KANG SURANJANA SENGUPTA KATE YANG SHUANGHE HANTONG TANG GRAEME TINGEY ALESSANDRA TOMASSI WHITNEY TOWNSLEY SARAH TROP EMILY WILLIAMS SAM WILLING CHARLIE WILSON GLEN WONG OLIVIA WONG MIMI WRIGHT PAIGE ZHANG XIAOCI RICK YANG Executive Producer LUKE O'BYRNE ILM Executive Staff ROB BREDOW KHUYEN DANG GREG GRUSBY LUKE HETHERINGTON SPENCER KENT GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA TBA MUSIC TBA ELECTRICAL TBA GRIPS TBA PROPS TBA SPECIAL EFFECTS TBA CREATURE SHOP TBA PRODUCTION TBA CONSTRUCTION TBA FRANCHISE & PUBLICITY TBA TRANSPORTATION TBA LUCASFILM LTD. TBA WALT DISNEY STUDIOS TBA SECOND UNIT TBA SPLINTER UNIT TBA LOCATION UNITS TBA "Lido Hey" Written by Lin-Manuel Miranda and J.J. Abrams Produced and Performed by Shag F. Kava "Oma's Place" Written, Produced and Performed by Ricky Tinez and J.J. Abrams With Special Thanks to TBA Soundtrack Available on Filmed With Panavision Lenses and Cameras Avid Editing Equipment Supplied by Digital Vortechs Filmed in Pinewood Studios, London, England Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief Filmed in part in the Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan with the Support of the Royal Film Commission - Jordan American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 023773) Copyright ©2019 Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Lucasfilm Ltd. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits